Down With Love
by DanaKMulderScully
Summary: Oneshot of Mulder/Scully on Valentine's Day...MSR, but like you've never seen before...seriously... "Why did people act so demented when they fell in love? He had never felt the need to do anything ridiculous for love… "


**_A/N: Okaaaay, so here's a story that is LONG over due...It was supposed to be out on Valentine's Night, cause that's when I came up with the idea, but I didn't finish it. Then My computer and Internet got gay, so I couldn't post...then I had a chem test I had to study for (CHEM IS MY BITCH NOW!...and it has never felt better :D!)and then, My 'Mulder' let me borrow the Sims2 game...0.o highly addictive and fun, I HIGHLY recommend it...then I tried to post yesterday and the server was down...so I decided to post today...hey, at least it's still February...*shrugs*_**

**_So, this is a little view of what Valentine's is ACTUALLY like, cause we all know the 'lovey dovey' stuff in real life is HIGHLY overrated. LOL Hope you enjoy :D._**

**_Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully were bored Chris, I just did them a favor..._**

**_P.S. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY SCULLY! :D_**

**_......................x...........................x..................................x................................_**

**Down With Love**

Mulder sat at his desk, looking through today's newspaper. February the 14th; Valentines Day. To say the truth, he was just looking through the _'love adds', _it was hysterical. Why did people act so demented when they _fell_ in love? He had never felt the need to do anything ridiculous for love… _"…and no" _he cursed himself mentally, _"going all the way to Antarctica to get her didn't count."_He continued reading the adds as Scully walked in the office.

She smiled.

Scully: Morning, Mulder.

He looked up from his newspaper, his eyes poking from the very top.

Mulder: Morning, Scully. Happy V-Day.

She looked a bit surprised.

Scully: Oh, you remembered.

Mulder: Of course, how could I forget? Just walking through that hallway, up there, with all those demented agents, with their chocolates and cards, reminds you of what a conspiracy this whole day is.

Scully looked at her partner, her trade mark eyebrow expression at play.

Scully: A conspiracy, Mulder? Seriously?

Mulder: Of course, Scully. You don't seriously think all that dosage of chocolate is just a _friendly expression of love _do you?

He smirked as she sighed a smile.

Mulder: You, the doctor, should know that endorphins in chocolate make people have the sensation of being in love, and being in love has been linked to have the same neurological currents of a person who is demented.

Scully smiled, grabbing a file from the desk.

Scully: Amazing.

Mulder: …But true.

Mulder added.

Scully kept looking through the file, passing the pages one by one, before continuing.

Scully: Well, I won't argue with you on the fact that Valentine's Day is a conspiracy…

Mulder eyes shot right open, staring as she still flipped through the pages of the file.

Scully: Well, I believe that it _is _a conspiracy due to the fact of all the profit companies, such as _Hallmark_ and _Nestle,_ get off on a day like this. And _Walgreen's_ is like, Procrastinator Central.

Mulder chuckled at the thought.

Mulder: Wow, Scully. You got a point there.

Scully: Of course I do.

She smiled.

Mulder: Wow…

He said softly, staring at the nothingness.

Scully: What?

Mulder: Something we _both_ agree on…

Scully: You're right, Mulder…

Mulder: This might be love…

He smiled sheepishly.

Scully: Or the early stages of dementia…

She dead panned as she placed the file back on the desk. Mulder watched her as she sat at her station and began typing up a case.

Mulder: Hey Scully…

Scully: Yes?

She inquired, never taking her eyes of the screen.

Mulder: You wanna go out tonight?

Scully: Tonight?

Mulder: Yeah. I can take you out to dinner…

Scully: That's sweet, but I'm fine. We can lounge around my apartment and watch a movie if you like…you still owe me '_Steel Magnolias_'…

She glanced at him, now putting on her glasses. Mulder smiled.

Mulder: Nah, c'mon. You really want to cook tonight?

Scully: I wasn't thinking of cooking…maybe take out…

Mulder: Again?

Scully: Look who's talking…

She joked as the sounds of typing filled out the room.

Mulder: Well, it's settled. I'll pick you up at 7.

Scully: Mulder…

Mulder: I'm picking you up whether you like it or not. Besides, it's not like we have anything better to do…

Scully: There was this nice little marathon of movies in _Lifetime _I wanted to see…

Mulder looked at her; his eyebrows shooting up as if the wanted to reach his hairline.

Mulder_: Lifetime_? Seriously?

Scully: Sure, why not?

Mulder: All the movies in _Lifetime_ are predictable…c'mon give me a title…

Scully smirked now looking at her partner defiantly.

Scully: Well, I wanted to see '_Return to me'_…

Mulder: The guy looses his wife, is devastated, but still finds love in the end with some coincidentally beautiful woman who is linked to his wife. The have a few problems at the beginning but the live happily ever after…there.

Scully looked at him slightly wide eyed. His grin never fading.

Scully: And you got all of that from a title?

Mulder: Of course…predictable. Elementary my dear, Scully.

She sighed a laugh and continued her work.

Mulder: Well I'm going up stairs…checking up on Skin-man , to give him these papers…

Scully: Alright…

She answered never taking her eyes from the computer in front of her. Mulder walked to the door and turned around before leaving.

Mulder: Oh, uh, Scully…

Scully: Yes.

Mulder: Catch…

Her reflexes gave in quickly as he threw at her a small round object. It flew across the office before landing on her small fists; the cold foil wrapper giving away the chocolate treat inside.

Mulder: Happy V-Day partner…

………………………………................................................................................

It was now 6:35 as Mulder walked up to Scully's apartment. He had called her a few hours before, reminding her he would come over, and once again, Scully tried to evade the outing. Of course, she didn't succeed.

He knocked on her door a few times, before she answered. She opened the door wearing the famous _little black dress_ all women kept in their closets for special occasions. She had no shoes on and she was now fairly smaller in size by comparison. She shifted her head all the way up to see him.

Scully: Hi.

Mulder: Hey, little black dress…

Scully smirked at his irony.

Scully: Back at you, Little black suit.

He was in complete black too. His button up shirt consisting of just the first few buttons undone and his sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows.

Mulder: You were supposed to use something red, Scully.

Scully: So were you. Besides, that's overrated, once we get out of here, we'll be swimming in a red tide of love struck people. We don't need to add to them do we?

Mulder: You're right. Here…

He handed her a small rose he pulled put from behind him.

Mulder: You can at least have something red.

Scully: Who said chivalry was dead?

She smiled daringly as she walked in her living room and strapped on her shoes.

Scully: So where are we going?

She inquired from her place at the sofa. Mulder just walked in an closed the door.

Mulder: Oh, around.

Scully: No seriously, Mulder.

Mulder: You wanna ruin a surprise Scully?

Scully: No…I just-

She got up from her place and began walking towards her partner; the heels now making her considerably taller, although not much compared to Mulder's height. She sighed.

Scully: Can't we just stay here? Do we really have to go out with the rest of the people? I mean, everything's going to be jam packed today…

She ran her hands up his chest and encircled them around his neck, as he smiled.

Scully: Can't we just….forgo dinner…skip right into dessert, perhaps…

She pulled him in for a kiss, her hands running around his hair, as he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

Scully: What do you say?

She asked as she continued her little seduction game, now running her lips slowly against his neck. Mulder chuckled a bit.

Mulder: Well, as tempting as that sounds, we can't…

Scully: Why?

Mulder: I made reservations…

Scully smiled, her hands running playfully across his chest.

Scully: So…let's don't and say we did.

Mulder groaned into the kiss, which caught Scully of guard.

Scully: What?

Mulder: At any other moment, those word would have sealed the deal…

Scully: But…?

Mulder: The reservations cost me a pretty penny.

He said, placing a small tender kiss on her neck as she stopped her game.

Scully: Mulder, you didn't have to do that…

Mulder: Nah, I should have….C'mon well be late.

Scully: Alright, alright…

She went to grab her coat before meeting him at the door and leaving the apartment for good…

………………………………........................................................................................

A few hours later, they sat at their table. To say the truth, they had waited a few minutes to actually get their table because, as Scully had foreseen, the restaurant was indeed full, but thanks to the reservations, it wasn't that long. They now sat conversing and waiting for their dessert…

Scully: That was amazing…the pasta here is incredible.

Mulder: And you didn't want to go out…

Scully: Shut up…

Scully smirked at him as he finished the last portion of his steak.

Mulder: God, can't wait for dessert…

Scully: Me neither…

And at that moment her hand slid onto his knee and caught him a bit of guard. He looked at her straight in the eyes as she smiled devilishly.

Mulder: Why is it I get the distinct idea we're not talking about the same kind of sweet?

She smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss…before being interrupted by the waiter.

Waiter: You're dessert, sir.

Mulder: Thanks…

Mulder replied, trying to hide his frustration a bit.

Mulder: You can bring the bill.

Waiter: Of course, sir.

Scully sighed softly and began eating away the chocolate treat.

Mulder: What do you say we catch a movie after this?

Scully gleamed up.

Scully: Back at the apartment?

He laughed a bit.

Mulder: I was thinking more of the theater…

Scully: Oh…which one?

Mulder: There was an action one I wanted to see…

Scully: Well you should really think about it…theaters tend to be full too this day…wanna rent and watch at home? 'Return to me' starts in half an hour on _Lifetime. _We can watch that…

She smiled as she ate and got some of the chocolate on her lips, which he reached over and slowly wiped off with his thumb.

Mulder: I already told you the plot on that one Scully. C'mon, I haven't been in a movie theater in a while…

Scully looked at him, almost examining him.

Scully: You _saw_ 'Return to me' already, didn't you?

He scuffed.

Mulder: No…c'mon.

He chuckled as he paid the bill and escorted her out the restaurant and into the car…

……………………………….....................................................................

The drive was short and quiet, mostly due to the fact that they had been playing love songs the whole night, and Scully had decided to turn off the radio. She didn't get why people went so crazy this day. Mulder didn't mind; most of the time the radio wasn't on anyways. Scully just didn't like the holiday, period. Not because she had had bad experiences in the past or her heart was broken once upon a time. No, no that wasn't it. It was mainly the fact that she found the holiday completely pointless. But she didn't want to tell that to Mulder…he seemed pretty enthusiastic about taking her out, and if that would make the man happy, so be it.

The theater was pretty full, but not extremely. Foregoing the snack bar, they had bought their tickets and were now walking to the theater, that was till…

Scully: What the?

Scully looked down at her feet where she had found she had just stepped onto a pile of nacho cheese. The thing was, her heels were open at the front and the liquefied food had gone into her shoe and to her of foot. _'This is not happening' _she thought as she walked to her partner.

Scully: Oh God…

Mulder: What ?

He inquired curiously.

Scully: I just stepped on a pile of cheese and it went into my shoe…

Mulder: Ugh…God Scully.

Scully: Well, gee that helps…

Mulder: Sorry, were up next…why don't you go to the bathroom and clean up? I'll go get the seats before the good ones are taken.

Scully: Sure, I'll meet you there.

Scully walked into the bathroom to find that there were no paper towels anywhere to be found; there were only hand dryers to be used. _"Who doesn't have paper towels in a bathroom?" _She asked herself in frustration as she walked to the nearest stall. There, she took up some rolls of toilet paper and began to clean herself up. She took of her shoe and began to clean up her foot, till she noticed she needed water to get the sticky substance of her skin. She sighed.

As much as she hated it, being a doctor herself, she walked back to the sinks, shoe in hand, barefoot.

Scully: Why me…?

She sighed as she continued to clean of her foot and her shoe. _"All I wanted was a quiet evening at home…"_

At that moment, a tall blonde walked in the bathroom and , at the sight of the small red head with her shoe in hand, froze up to watch her with a quizzical look in her face.

Scully returned the look with that one that said _"…none of your business…keep walking"_

To which she apparently she understood and did.

Scully reluctantly put her shoe back on and headed back to join Mulder at the theater…

As she walked in, he signaled her from the lower chairs of the room. She sighed a bit in frustration.

Scully: Mulder, why did you pick these seats?

Mulder: 'Cause, their fine.

Scully: No they're not. You want me to get out of here with a neck spasm looking up at the screen from here? I already go through that looking up at you everyday…

Mulder: Forget about it Scully. Sit. The movie already started.

She gave a frustrated sigh as she looked, as best as she could, through the darkness of the theater for some other seats and, to her luck, she did.

Scully: C'mon Mulder, I found some seats farther up.

Mulder: Alright, alright.

He stood up and changed seats as Scully suggested. As they sat down, Mulder looked over to her.

Mulder: How's your foot?

Scully: All cleaned up.

He smiled sweetly.

Mulder: Good. Oh I brought you a jacket just in case.

Scully: Thanks.

They continued watching the movie, or at least tried, due to the fact that all the teen couples surrounding them were making it difficult to concentrate on the plot. Mulder had to occasionally shift to Scully's side, because the couple at his side kept making out and literally pushing him.

Mulder: Kids these days…I don't remember being like _that_ in High school…

He naughtily smiles at Scully, who just rolled her eyes at the thought, and continued to ignore the love fest surrounding her…

………………………………..................................................................

The movie was over, finally, and a very confused Mulder and Scully left the theater…it was now 11:30 pm.

Mulder: Now I remember why I stopped going to the theater…

Scully: You think?

She seemed slightly irritated at this point. He pulled her closer to him throwing his arms around her, pulling on her shoulder as they walked to the car.

Mulder: Ahh, c'mon Scully…It wasn't that bad…

Scully: That's the last time I let you pick a movie…

Mulder: Well I thought it would have been more….well action-y.

He said trying to light up the moment.

Scully: Let me guess, you got it by the title?

Mulder: Don't get cheeky with me…

He pulled her around the corner and made her face him, his arms falling to her waist, his body pinning her against his. She couldn't help but smile at his gesture and laid her hands against his broad chest. He suddenly dipped his head down, making soft, yet hard, contact against her lips; her hands swiftly moved locking themselves around his neck. He stopped kissing her too rest his forehead against hers.

Mulder: Wanna call it a night?

Scully: Yes, please…

She said almost breathlessly, which made him chuckle against her cheek. He didn't perceive her, as she made a swift movement and locked lips with him again.

They would have continued their exchange if it weren't for a sudden voice that seemed to appear out of thin air…

Security Guard: Excuse me you two…

They parted lips almost instantly. Scully moving a few inches away from her partner and him doing the same.

Mulder: Uh, yes sir?

Security Guard: I'm sorry sir, but we can't have you doing those displays of affection around public.

Mulder: Displays of what?

Scully: Oh God….you have to be kidding me.

Security Guard: Display of-

Mulder cut him of.

Mulder: I heard what you said…I just…seriously?

Security Guard: Yes, we can't have you exposing the young crowd to these kinds of displays…

Scully scoffed in irony. Ohh, she wasn't about to let this one slide.

Scully: With all due respect, I barely did _anything_ to him. And you think the young crowd can't be exposed to that? I'd think they'd actually _learn _something from _our_ display. Don't think your going to run that piece of crap explanation around me, mister, 'cause I have _been_ in that theater, and what _the young crowd_, as you say, did in there is _way_ worse than what you have witnessed as of now. Going around telling a couple of adults what they can or not do in public….ugh!

She totally lost it. "_Unbelievable…" _she thought, "_I can't believe me, out of all people gets a warning of 'public displays of affection'…if he only knew who I was…"_

Before things got anymore out of hand Mulder reacted.

Mulder: Uh, sorry officer, well be headed home now. C'mon Scully.

Scully: The nerve on some people!

Mulder: I know, I know.

He walked her to the car as he looked for his keys.

Scully: Can you even believe that? I mean 2 feet from us down the freaking hall, were 2 teens practically groping each other…and they give_ us_ a warning?!

Mulder chuckled slightly, he knew she was frustrated and decided to go easy on her. After all, they could have avoided everything that had happened if they _did_ in fact stay at home as she had suggested.

Mulder: Calm down babe. Forget about it. Once we get back home I'll fix you something to relax okay?

He smiled. How could she ignore that smile? It was probably her hormones the fact that she was so gullible around him today, but she didn't care. She smiled back and calmed down. She sighed.

Scully: Alright. I just-

Mulder: I know…

He grinned as we went to open her door…and then he noticed it.

Mulder: Oh crap…

Scully: What?

Mulder: Uh…we have a flat tire.

He slowly pointed at the lifeless tire. She locked eyes with the inanimate object. "_Why….why?!"_ This was probably the worst Valentines day by far. She groaned irritably and spoke in what seemed to be a desperate whine.

Scully: Oh, Mulder…

Mulder: Don't worry, I'll get it fixed quickly. Just relax. Umm, okay, now where's that spare tire…?

Scully sat lugubriously on the passenger chair, her door open, and sulked in frustration.

Scully: Mulder, all I wanted was a peaceful evening at home…just you and me, and the T.V. maybe…I hate this holiday…there's no point to it. And now I'm just so frustrated, and aroused, and tired….I just…ugh…

She buried her face in her hands and breathed. Mulder, on the other hand, was surprised by her revelation, not because he didn't know what she said, but because she actually said it. When Scully admitted what was bothering her, it only meant that she had been suffering for long. He sighed softly as he walked up to where she was, got on his knees and made her look at him.

Mulder: Hey…I'm sorry…

Scully seemed confused.

Scully: For what?

Mulder: You're right, we should have stayed in tonight. I'm sorry to have dragged you out.

Scully: Mulder don't it's not-

Security Guard: Is there a problem here, sir?

Scully sighed at the sight of the familiar man in front of them. Mulder turned to face him.

Mulder: Actually, uh-

He took a quick glance at his badge.

Mulder: …Officer Johnson, yes we do.

He smiled as he got up on his feet.

Scully: Mulder…

She asked garbled.

Mulder: Don't worry, I'll get us out of here.

He winked at her playfully and joined the officer to explain to him their sudden dilemma. Scully just opted to sit at her chair until asked to assist…

………………………………..........................................

An hour later, Mulder and, much to their irony, Officer Johnson were successful at repairing the flat tire. Scully pitched in a few moments later, and helped both men at their task. They were now putting away their tools, as Johnson talked in a friendly matter to the duo.

Officer Johnson: Well, that ought to do it.

Mulder: Thanks, we really appreciate your help. We might have gone off on the wrong foot there but it was worth it in the end.

Mulder smiled and so did the officer.

Officer Johnson: Oh, about that. You deserve some apologies. I was just a bit frustrated this evening is all. You see they called me in to work right when I was taking my wife out to dinner…out of all the days, huh?

Mulder: Wow, that's nerve wrecking.

Officer Johnson: Yeah, I know. So I apologize, specially to you miss.

He gave Scully a friendly smile she couldn't resist.

Scully: It's alright. I apologize too. I was way over my head.

Officer Johnson: Ah, no problem miss. Well I'll let you two go. Pretty late to be out on an evening like this.

Mulder: You're right. Well, thanks again officer.

Officer Johnson: No problem. All ways here to serve.

Scully then pulled the small red rose Mulder had handed to her back in the early evening.

Scully: Officer Johnson…take this. It's a little thing but, your wife we'll probably appreciate it a lot.

She smiled as she handed him the flower.

Officer Johnson: Thank you, miss. She probably will, she adores roses. Well goodnight.

They said their goodbyes and they finally got into the car. Mulder closed the door as he looked at Scully sweetly.

Mulder: That was real thoughtful of you, Scully.

Scully: It's nothing. Let's go home, shall we?

Mulder: Let's…

And with that, they began driving of to their destination.

……………………………….........................................................

It was 12:31 am when they arrived back at the apartment. Scully opened the door and walked in, as Mulder followed behind.

Mulder: That was some night.

Scully: I'm just glad it's all over.

Mulder turned around to close the door, and once he faced her again, he smiled softly, the wheels on his head turning. Scully was taking her heels off, steadying her self against the sofa, when she felt Mulder's arms wrap around her waist behind her, his mouth finding the soft skin on her neck. She slightly gasped for air at the sudden contact.

Mulder: You tired?

His words coming out muffled by her neck.

Scully: A little…

She smiled mischievously.

Mulder: Correct me of I am wrong, but I believe that in that little rant of yours back at the parking lot, you said something about being tiered, frustrated and, _aroused_?

Scully: Oh, did I?

Mulder: Yes you did…

She turned around swiftly, still in his arms now facing him, her eyes completely dialed.

Scully: Well, maybe so…

She quickly pulled him into her mouth, softly giving into the intoxicating sensation. His hands began roaming around her waist as her hands ran through his hair. She gave in to that kiss, like as if she had waited months for it. Scully moaned softly, feeling him gain admittance to her mouth. He began to push her slowly to the room behind her, gaining a giggle from his partner, as she softly tripped with her own shoes, but never parted from his mouth.

Mulder: Bedroom…

He said, when he noticed she was a bit lost to what was going on, his words coming out stifled by her mouth. They kept walking until they eventually reached the bed, where they just let their bodies plop down onto the mattress, his body perfectly molding onto hers.

As his hands ran up the back of her dress, and his mouth still exploring hers, she began…

Scully: Mulder…

Mulder: Mmmm, yes…

Scully: Before we continue…I want you to promise me something…

Mulder smiled against the soft skin of her chest, as he looked up at his partner to meet eye to eye.

Mulder: Yes…what is it my stoic?

He dead panned. She readjusted herself underneath him before continuing.

Scully: Next year…can we just _not_ celebrate Valentines Day and have a nice quite, or not, evening at home?

Mulder chuckled.

Mulder: As you wish. I took you out only because I never take you out, Scully. We're always on the road working. I felt like a jerk in a way; I had never taken you out on a decent, or lack there off, date.

She pondered on his statement. It was true. They had not gone out on a date…_ever._ She could hardly believe it. True, they were always out on a case, and never had the time to be like other couples, but seriously, when were they _ever_ like other couples? She smiled brushing her hand against his face, as he dipped his head once again onto her neck.

Scully: True…but still…Next year let's just take it easy... anyways…You never _do_ listen to my suggestions anyway, and that applies to our job too. I mean, when have you ever considered _any_ of my theories? Listening to me for once won't kill you, you know?

Mulder: …What?

She smacked his back and he gave into a small fit of giggles. Scully just rolled her eyes, her signature move, and let him work out his hands up her skirt. And then she began again…

Scully: Oh, and Mulder…

Mulder: Yes…

He sighed, staring at his partner once again straight in the eyes, but slowly giving into his little game as she talked.

Scully: Next time I hand myself to you in a platter…just take me. It's not everyday I do that, and you can just get me pissed if you keep ignoring my hormones, I can literally go into a fit-

Mulder cut her words, suddenly rising atop her body, pinning her against the bed, his mouth only inches away from hers.

Mulder: Are you done, Agent Scully?

Scully: Yes…

She sighed softly. He looked amazing under the soft lighting that came from her bedroom window.

Mulder: Good…

He smiled as he enclosed her mouth with his, slowly running his hands along her body, as did she.

They spent what was left of the night in that fashion; Indulging in each other as much as they could have, as it should have been. The last thing to be heard consisting of lovers vocalizations and the constant rustling of sheets…

………………………………................................

_**Down With Love**_

_**Michael Buble and Holly Palmer**_

_Down with love the flowers and rice and shoes  
Down with love the root of all midnight blues  
Down with things that give you that well-known pain  
Take that moon wrap it in cellophane_

_Down with love let's liquidate all it's friends  
Moon and June and roses and rainbow's ends  
Down with songs that moan about night and day  
Down with love yes take it away, away_

_Take it Away  
Take it Away  
Give it back to the birds and bees and the Viennese_

_Down with eyes romantic and stupid  
Down with sighs and down with cupid  
Brother let's stuff that dove  
Down with love_

_Down with things that give you that well known pain  
__Take that moon and wrap it in cellophane  
_

_Down with song that moan about night and day  
__Down with Love take it away, away._

_Take it away  
__Take it away_

_Give it back to the birds the bees and the with eyes romantic and stupid  
Down with sighs and down with cupid  
Brother let's stuff that dove  
Down with love _

........................................... .................................................

**_A/N: So, watcha guys think? :) Hope you liked...By the way, the whole nacho experience thing, the bathroom scene, and the chairs inside the theater, totally my real experience...I know, how amazing was MY Valentines Day LOL! Please REVIEW :D!!! _**

**To all those reading Waking up in Vegas: I'M SO SORRY I have not updated! As you could have read before, I'm really swamped with college and what not. But I PROMISE I'll get to back to that story, it's actually a wonder I could write this one...1-cause I have no time and 2- cause I usually can't write a new idea with out finishing a previous one. So VERY SORRY!**


End file.
